You & Me
by Nikkitoria
Summary: Team bonding can lead to all sorts of things. Smacked Dantana and Flangell
1. You & Me

**Hey people :D I have been writing this story for ages and I've only just realised that I haven't posted it yet, so here it is**

**Thanks Nikki XD **

**All Belongs to Jerry ****Bruckheimer and CBS only borrowing :D**

**...**

Mac Taylor walked to Stella's office to see her sitting at her desk. He knocked on the door gently and she looked up.

"Hey Mac" she smiled

"Is it safe for me to come in?" he grinned

"Yeah, just finishing the paperwork you wanted me to do" She sighed and leaned back in her chair as Mac sat on the edge of her desk "Anything you want?"

"Yeah I need you to meet me at my office in ten minutes" He stood up and looked down at her.

"Why didn't you text me then?" She laughed

"I save texts and time then" He smirked as he pushed the glass door open and walked away.

25 minutes later Danny, Lindsay,Hawkes, Stella, Flack and Adam were waiting in Mac's office for the man himself.

"Where is he? I need my iPod!" Whined Adam

"Danny what are you doing? Don't put super glue on Flack cell" Lindsay laughed in Danny's ear as she watched the sleeping detective.

"You better go find him Stell" Sheldon laughed when Flack moved in his sleep just as Danny got his cell.

"Why me?" She stuttered

"Because you know where he will most likely to be" He smiled at her innocently

"Ok i'll go" She stood up and walked around the whole lab.

She was now outside when she heard a scuffle in a dark alleyway. Quietly she walked over to the noise and couldn't believe what she saw. There was four big built men beating up one person. Stella drew her gun and shouted "Freeze" The men looked at her and fled quickly. Stella crouched next to the the wounded man

"You okay?" She placed her hand on the mans shoulder and he moved away in pain.

"Yeah" He winced, lifting his head.

"Mac?" Stella gasped.

**...**

**DUM DUM DUM. **

**I know this chapter is short but it's just this paragraph because im stuck I will upload more soon **

**Thanks **

**R&R **

**Nikki XD **


	2. The Team Reaction

**Hello here is my other chapter **

**Thank you to Csi - Ncis for my first review**

**All belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS :D**

**...**

10 minutes later Adam was dancing and singing to 'Keep on loving you' by REO Speedwagon, Danny hid under Mac's desk and rang Flack's cell, Lindsay was reading a Magazine in Mac's chair and Hawkes was looking out over the city. Then the elevator bell tinged - since Hawkes and Lindsay were the only people not playing around- they turned to see something neither of them were expecting. Mac was slightly limping next to Stella, He had a split lip a, bleeding nose and a cut above his eyebrow. Lindsay gasped, causing Danny to look. Flack looked at Danny to Lindsay then to Mac, while yanking the cell off his hand.

"Mac what happened?" Hawkes asked taking some of Mac's weight off of Stella and helped him in to his chair in his office.

"I left Stella's office earlier to get some coffee. I was coming back when I was pushed in the alleyway, then I was on the floor getting kicked, the next this I know Stella's shouting 'Freeze' and they all run off" He flinched when Hawkes went to check his head.

"Sorry Mac" He raised his hand slower and successfully made an examination. At this point Adam turned off his iPod and looked at Mac

"Hey Boss you ok?" He got up and passed Mac a kleenex for the blood

"Yeah I'm ok" He moved in his chair " I don't want an investagation or reports on this got that?"

There was a mixture of 'Yes Boss' and 'Mac' echoing around the room.

"Right you have minor cuts but you'll be fine it's nothing to worry about no broken bones" Hawkes nodded

"Hey Mac what is it you wanted to see us about anyway?" Danny asked

"Yeah is it about what happened to the lab tech and duck tape?" Flack smirked

"No it's.." Mac trailed off "Wait... What lab tech and duck tap?"

"Nothing" The five of them muttered

"Anyway ...we're going camping" He smiled

...

Mac moved uncomfortably under the silent looks his colleagues were giving him. He acctually jumped when there was a 'Yes' from Lindsay, Danny and Flack.

"Mac don't you think you shouldn't you just got mugged?" Hawkes askes

"Yeah Mac, you could get hurt again" Stella added

"Guy's" Mac said, holding up his hands

"But that means no internet and iPod chargers" Adam mused leaning against the wall

"Guy's" Mac tried again, standing up

"We'ew going camping" Lindsay and Flack sand, while Danny danced

"GUY'S" Mac shouted and winced when his lip split again "We need to go because Sinclair said we are not bonding proberly" He raised his eyebrows when Flack snorted.

"Mac?" Adam raised his hand

"Yes Adam" He said, accepting a bottle of water from Stella "Thanks"

"How long are we going? Where are we going? and when are we going?" He rushed jumping slightly when Lindsay placed her hand on his arm.

"Tomorrow morning, two weeks and a really quiet place with internet connection, cell signal, warm private beaches, bars, spa's and gyms" He smirked then looked to Flack "Oh and Angell will meet us here"

"Awesome" Flack laughed, practically bouncing on the spot.

Mac instantly had a chorus of "I'm coming" from everyone.

"Right thats sorted then, everyone go home to get your things packed and get some sleep it's gone Ten, you need to be here by half Nine tomorrow morning" He paused when nobody moved "Well go then"

With that everyone ran passed Mac. He turned to look for his coat to see Stella standing with it over her arm. He smiled when she helped him get his coat on and walked with her to the elevator "I'm giving you a lift and no arguments"

"Okay" She laughed

...

20 minutes later Mac pulled up outside Stella's complex and smiled

"Want to come up for a while" She tilted her headand raising her eyebrows at him

"Yeah sure why not?" He nodded his head, turning off the engine and walked with Stella to her apartment.

"How are you feeling now?" Stella asked once they got to her door

"Better now" He placed his hand at the small of her back as they walked into her front room.

"Right want anything? Tea? Coffee?" She asked throwing her coat on her sofa and slipped her heels off.

"Water please" Mac mumbled as he shoving his hands in his trouser pockets and looked out of her window.

Stella set to work and reached up in her cupboard to grab two glasses. As she pulled the glasses another fell off the shelf and smashing around her now bare feet. "Stella! Are you okay?" Mac shouted, running into the room

"Yeah fine" She held her hands out towards him "Watch! I dropped a glass"

"I have my shoe's on Stell" He snorted

"Oh, so it's my fault that I'm like this" She raised an eyebrow her lips curling into a smile

"Yeah" Mac said rather quickly

"You don't have to be so quick with your Yeah!" She smirked

"Well if you don't need my help..." He shrugged walking out the room

"Mac Taylor get back here" She grinned and shook her head

"Yes" He poked his head around the door frame

"Get. Me. Down" She laughed

"Get you down what?" He asked slowly making his way towards her

"Please" She pouted

"Oh okay" He sighed dramatically. He placed his one hand behind her knee's and one around her back. Causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Here you go" He dropped her on her sofa

"Hey, no need to drop me" She poked him in the ribs when he sat down and couldn't believe what she heard.

"Did you just squeak" She giggled

"No" Mac answered quietly, blushing.

"YeaH you did, your ticklish" She poked him more.

"Get off" He managed to gasp

"No" She grinned evily and tickled his sides

"Stella!" He laughed with tears streaming down his face "Stop!" But she didn't stop until he fell off the sofa on onto the floor and frowned up at her, with a smile on his face.

He sat next to her, dried his face and yawned

"Come here" She patted her lap. Mac looked at her nervously "I'n not going to bite" He nodded and lay his head on her lap. Once Stella started to run her hands through his hair Mac started to doze off.

"Mac I'm going to get my things ready for tomorrow, will you be okay?" She whispered lifting his head from her lap and reasting it on a pillow.

"Yeah" He murmered in his sleep. Stella went to get her suitcase ready and to clean up the glass.

...

30 minutes later Stella zipped up her case and looked at her clock. It was Ten past Eleven. She walked into her front room to see Mac sitting up laughing at random things he flicked through on the TV.

"Having fun?" She laughed as he jumped

"Um... I didn't want to disturbe you earlier so i put on the TV" He smiled and stood up to put his coat on "You finished?"

"Yeah" She nodded

"I should be going I also need to do my things""

Okay I'll see you tomorrow" She walked him to the door "Try get some sleep okay"

"Okay" He laughed "Good night Stell"

"Night Mac" She kissed his cheek, he blushed and walked away. Once he got into the elevator, Stella ran to get her tent bag, suitcases and jacket. She swiched off her lights and closed her front door.

When she got outside, she saw Mac's Avalanche still parked there, he was checking under the hood. She walked to the truck and beeped the horn.

Mac jumped and hit his head. Stella almost fell over laughing when he yelped. He looked at Stella, closed the hood and walked over to her.

"Ahem" He placed his hands on his hips

"Sorry Mac, it had to be done" She looked at his face to see oil smudges all over him and started laughing again

"What?" He looked hurt

"You got a little..." she tapped her forehead and grinned when Mac rubbed his, getting more oil on his face "What's wrong with you car?" 

"Hood wasn't closing properly, all fine now" He sighed "What are you doing?"

"I know you wont sleep tonight, so I was thinking i could keep you company" She looked down

"Stella look at me" He lifted her chin "Thank you, it means a lot to me" He smirked at her "Just don't snore or I will throw water over you"

"Hey!" She laughed when Mac embraced her. She felt him trying to hold back a laugh.

"I have oil on my face don't I?"

"Yeah" He chuckled when she swatted his arm "Common" Mac shook his head still smiling at the sound of her musical laughter. Once he managed to pile her things into the car they drove off towards Mac's appartment.

They arrived rather quickly at Mac's complex, Stella went to grab her things but Mac jogged past her and grabbed her suitcase.

"Mac you don't have to do that" She giggled when she saw the elevator was out of order.

"Nope you're my guest, I need to treat you like your in a five star hotel" He joked when they got to his door.

"Okay" She laughed

Once Mac gave her the appartment tour, he left Stella get settled in the spare room. He walked over the the stereo and pressed play.

Stella leaned against the door frame and watched him with a smile on her face.

"Hey" She said when she sat down

"hey, do you want anything to eat?" He asked as rubbed his hands and walked into the kitchen.

"Umm.. yeah okay" She hopped after him and saw he was about to put the coffee machine on.

"NO!" She almost yelled. Mac jumped and put his hands over his head, thinking he was going get hit.

"What's wrong?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders

"No coffee" Mac raised his eyebrows "You'll be awake all night"

"Stella" He laughed giving her a friendly hug

"I'm going to bed" She pulled away a little

"You haven't had anything to eat yet" He sat her on the the counter like a little child "At least eat something" He opened the top cupboard, looked at what he had and rummaged through the foods.

"Okay" She laughed when Mac turned to look at her only to hit his head on the open cupboard door.

"Right we're ordering in" He groaned holding his throbbing head while slambing the door closed and looked at Stella.

"I'll ring Señor Chow's" She laughed hopping off the counter and jogging into the sitting room.

"Nice" Mac murmered and started looking for some ice.

...

**yay another chapter :D hope you enjoyed this I'm still not done lots more to do haha i'll update soon if anyone has anything they would like me to add all ideas are welcome **

**Thanks **

**please R&R **

**Nikki**


End file.
